


Distractions pt. 2

by idra



Series: Distractions [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Not a Natuzzi fic, Todd/Dany endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1728362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todd is having some problems and Markus has a way to distract him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions pt. 2

**Author's Note:**

> This is part two of two. It was meant to be like that, it isn't going to be Natuzzi fic.

Todd loads the last of the stuff in the back of Markus' SUV. "Okay, Naz, Foppa. We're loaded up. Say goodbye to your families and lets go."

Markus and Peter laugh and do just that, Peter climbing into the backseat. "Come on, Mackan. Let's get going."

Markus climbs behind the wheel and starts the car. "Okay, okay. Sheesh, boys. Keep your pants on." He pulls out of the driveway and heads towards the cabin in the woods that he and Peter rent every year. 

Once they get there, Todd unloads the vehicle while Markus and Peter go about airing the place out. "There are three rooms," Markus tells Todd when he comes back downstairs. "Peter and I thought you could take the master bedroom. Neither of us takes it, so it may as well be used."

Todd looks at Peter. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. We like the rooms down here. Take the master." Peter smiles at him.

Todd carries his bags upstairs and sets them down, eyes widening at the opulence. He can tell just from looking around the room that they usually switch who gets this room. There's pictures of both their families everywhere. He smiles and sets his bag on the bed, glancing around. He heads downstairs and smiles at the other two men. "Thank you. You're both liars and thank you for that."

Markus and Peter both have the grace to blush. "Well... We want you comfortable."

"Like I said, thank you." He grins. "Now, what do we do?" 

"Fishing, walking through the woods, or swimming in the lake. We have a boat on the dock."

Todd smiles. "I like the idea of walking through the woods."

Peter smiles back. "Stick to the trails so you don't get lost."

"Yes, dear." Todd grins and heads out.

Markus looks at Peter and smiles. "Thank you. You've been so great for him."

Peter shrugs. "I'm just trying to make him okay. He's okay and he is one of your best friends."

Markus hugs him. "Thanks anyway. Now, lets go see if we can catch some lunch or dinner." They head out to the dock to go fishing. 

A week later, Todd laughs as he shoves Peter and Markus into the lake. "Aha, I got you! I'm king of the mountain!"

Markus splutters as he surfaces. "You jackass!" He laughs and swims to the dock. "I'm going to get you, Bert."

"Try it, pipsqueak!" Todd laughs, then turns his head when he hears someone else walking up. "Dany?"

Markus climbs out of the water and crosses to Dany Cloutier. "Hi Dany! You made it! Peter said he'd called you."

"I was surprised by the call, but how could I pass up a chance to hang out with some of my favourite people." Dany hugs Markus, keeping his gaze on Todd. "Hey Bert. I brought you something." He steps aside and Tag and Jaden run to their dad.

Todd's face drops in shock and he holds his arms out, scooping his kids up. "Oh god, kids. What?" 

"Aunt Lottie talked Mom into it. We get to spend two weeks with you here in Sweden, as long as we're staying with Uncle Nazzy too." Jaden clings to him. 

Todd closes his eyes, trying not to cry. "Well, we'll have to do something really special for Uncle Nazzy and Aunt Lottie, huh?" 

Tag nods, wrapped around Todd's neck. "Daddy, Mom said you don't love us anymore. That's not true, is it?"

"God, no, Tag. I love you two more than anything. I just fell out of love with your mom, but dads never stop loving their kids." He kisses both of their heads and sets them down. "Hi Dany. Sorry."

Dany shakes his head and smiles. "It's okay, Todd. You needed that. We'll talk later, anyhow." He looks at Markus and Peter. "Wanna help me get my stuff and the kids stuff inside?" 

"Yeah." Peter starts around the house, patting Todd on the shoulder. Dany smiles as he follows Peter and Markus.

"So, I've heard some rumours about Todd. Why he and Julie are separating?"

Markus nods. "It's up to him to say one way or the other."

Dany licks his lips. "Macke, did you have Peter call me because you know I'm bi and... I dunno, you thought I could help Todd through this?" 

"I remember you drunk one evening telling me how much you wanted to be with Todd. I figured when you throw around the l-word, it's not going to go away in a matter of years."

"I love him still, but... He doesn't need this. His children... If Julie ever found out he's gay, she'd never let the kids near him."

"That's the good part. I talked to Lotta. Julie won't have a choice if the kids tell a judge they want to see their father. Besides, Lotta told me something that I swore wouldn't get back to Todd." He looks at Dany who nods. "Julie's already found someone new. Todd's best friend from when he was a kid."

"Oh hell." Dany licks his lips and nods. "I'm not telling Todd how I feel, but I will tell him I'm gay and that I can possibly help him through this."

Markus nods. "Okay. Thank you. Now, for sleeping arrangements, Todd's kids will be with him, but there's a huge bed in that room. We've got a couple of roll away cots for the kids-- they're too old to want to share a bed with their dad."

"I don't think sharing a room with him is the best idea." Dany frowns. "Much less, sharing a bed, Macke."

Peter smiles. "You'll have his children in the room. It's not like he's going to molest you with them around and you won't climb on him with them right there."

Dany blushes. "God, you two are horrible!" 

Markus laughs. "Oh come on. You know you want to." He leans over and kisses Dany's cheek. "It's good to see you again, Dany."

"You too, Macke."

Later that day, Todd grills burgers and hot dogs while the kids play in the lake with Peter and Markus. Todd looks over at Dany and smiles. "You look good, Clouts."

"Thanks Bert. So do you. You've been playing great hockey in Detroit."

"I feel at home there, most of the time. It's not Vancouver back in the day, but..." Todd smiles. "Now if Detroit could just get back to winning the Cup while I'm on the team and playing."

"You'll get your name on there eventually, Bert."

"If I don't, I've had a good career regardless. A few mistakes notwithstanding." Todd smiles sadly. "So, how's retired life treating you?" 

"I am feeling better than ever and I'm happier than I was playing. It sucked never being able to play and be healthy. Plus the whole cluster fuck with the Kings... I'm just better off." Dany shrugs. "So... Now that the kids are distracted. What happened, Todd?"

"I... I got drunk and had sex with Kes."

"Ryan Kesler?" Dany licks his lips and looks away. "Oh." He bites his lip.

"Damn. I'm sorry, Dany. I... If it helps, I didn't even know I was remotely bi when we were a team."

"No." Dany turns, looking at Todd. "That's not why I'm... I just hoped I'd heard wrong." He ducks his head. "I've been in love with you since we first became teammates."

Todd inhales sharply and glances out at the kids, then at Dany. "You..?"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. Look, if you wanna talk about your feelings for Kes, I'll listen. Hell, I'll even help you get together with him if you want."

"What? No. I don't want Kes like that. I like the kid, I think he's a good guy, but he's very much in love with his wife. They'd had a fight that night and we were out drinking and... Okay yeah, he has some bi-sexual tendencies, but he and I would never work. If I do end up with a man, it'd be someone more like you. Someone I get along with, but who's not so similar to me. Someone gorgeous and sweet, who can put up with my crap."

Dany licks his lips and moves closer to Todd. "Yeah?"

Todd cups Dany's face in his big palms. "Yeah. I can't promise you anything, Dany, not right now, but... I wouldn't mind trying."

Dany presses his cheek against the warm hand and smiles. "I won't push, I promise. And nothing should happen while we're here. Especially not with the kids around."

Todd nods and dips his head, kissing Dany softly. "To tide us over," he says when he pulls back. He smiles at Dany as he straightens. "Now, I better get back to the food before I burn it."

Dany chuckles and nods, sitting on the rail of the deck. Todd grins at him as he flips the burgers and dogs. He's not sure where this is all going to go. He hadn't come to Sweden to find someone to love or to get his kids back in his life but he's glad that both things have happened for him. Hopefully, he'll get to keep his kids around more than he has the last few months and maybe he'll luck out and get to keep Dany forever.


End file.
